Skill Cards
Skill cards can be equipped on an Ally's 3rd passive (accessory) slot and can offer a multitude of stat bonuses or effects. They are acquired from random drops in any dungeon stage in Adventure or from special game Events and their Event Shop. Skill cards may also be obtained through combining at the Workshop. All Skill Cards are rated from grade A to U (Lowest to highest). They are not removable once equipped and can only be overwritten. Therefore, its very important to consider which cards will benefit which allies most.Only A rank allies and above can equip Skill Cards. Doing so requires gold equivalent to the Card's Rank (S costs less than SS). U grade Skill Cards do not drop and must be combined in the Workshop or through a Pet. __TOC__ Base Stat Cards Attack-type Cards Defense-type Cards Special Effect Cards Multiple Stat Cards Dual Cards Dual U Skill Cards are a special type of , indicated by a special golden frame. Similar to the former Duel Cards obtained through Hydra, those cards bear two stats instead of just one. These cards are always made of two stats. *Main/basic attribute ( Sta, Str, Dex, Int) *Specialized stat (Defense or Attack type) Both stat components are completely random. This results in 72 possible cards. :«See the image to the right for an overview. Stats can also be found in the tables above Dual Cards are obtained by combining two U-Grade skill cards in the Workshop. Note that this only gives a chance for a Dual Card. One may also get a random, new and regular U-Grade card. Combining two Dual Cards will not guarantee a new Dual Card either. One may get a regular U card. Remeber, combining 2 U cards costs 250.000 gold, and the combine slots will automatically adjust to "2" once a U-Grade card has been dragged into it. The materials used do not influence the outcome of the dual card whatsoever. They are only available as U-Grades. The resulting card will have a special portrait image, always representing its main attribute stat. The name of the card is generated of the two obtained stats. The specialized stat followed by the main attribute in brackets. Triple Cards The same applies to the Triple Cards. They are also later available in the smart shop, after the 23rd May 2017 Patch. The stats can be found in the tables above. Note that until the Chapter 5 patch, all their stats were identical to their Dual counterpart. Later those values were universially nerfed. That change is indicated by "Dual/Triple GL" for the release version and "Triple KR" for the later introduced values. Korean text for the triple cards may be found in this image here. Combining 2 Dual Cards in the Workshop can lead to a random Triple Card when a tickable box at the bottom left is selected. The result is a guaranteed Triple Card, with a combine costs of . (If the box is not ticked, the Dual Cards will result in a random new U or Dual Card.) These cards posses #main attribute (Int, Str, Dex, Sta) #first random secondary stat #second random secondary stat Unavaible Cards Hydra Cards Duel skill cards were obtained from the Hydra World Boss ranking event. They were also given out on the 18th Feb. Patch day as a speical event. Certain ranking tiers rewarded players with a random dual stat card with a main Basic Stat option and an additional secondary option (a Derived Stat). The Basic Stat option can be STR, INT, DEX and STA and the card is named accordingly. The secondary Derived Stat option is listed as a letter such as A, B, C, etc. Together, the name of the card denotes its type. For example: DEX Duel Card H which means the main Basic Stat is DEX with Immunity as the secondary Derived Stat option. See below chart of the options available. Event Cards Skill Cards from diffrent Events have identical values. Therefore one table will be chosen here. Category:Advanced